Talk:Youkai Characters of Saiyuki
Son Goku So Goku is consider as a youkai too right? I also consider him. However, all I know that his not a human neither a youkai. D: (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Response (Sorry, I know this is a little winded. Some people have their Dr. Who Fandom, other, they're bronies. I love Saiyuki, hehehe!) Goku is not technically a youkai, but it's the closest possible race/category that they (being the characters of the anime/manga) can classify him as. As you know he is an entity born from a rock on a mountain where the earth's aura gathered. He's more of an earth spirit really. Normal youkai are conceived much like humans, but with demonic parentage. "He is neither human or youkai and has the power to rival Heaven" All that being said, in the manga and the Anime, the characters hint that Goku may be susceptible to the Minus Wave--a brainwashing that only affects youkai. I think Goku is more in fear of having his limiter break or that his youkai form can take control despite it being removed or not. No one is sure if he really is susceptible or not, but when he makes the suggestion that someday he might lose control like other youkia, Sanzo say if that ever happened, he would kill him. He doesn't trust the task to anyone else. Probably because Goku is too powerful in his Seiten Taisei form. Also because Sanzo cares about Goku too much (though he'll NEVER admit it) to let some one else kill him. Sanzo knows that if Goku were to go mad and kill people it would torture his soul and it is best to put him out of his misery. Oh, and Sana (Ink dragon Rosette) and I have this theory, that we are pretty sure is close to the truth, that Goku's consciousness and the Seiten Taisei's didn't use to be separated. When he first came out of his rock egg, he seemed very innocent and child like. When heaven found him they realized he was too powerful and was too great a threat (even as a helpless child, too much raw power). So they forced a limited made from Heavenly materials on him. But, instead of limiting his powers as they thought it would, it split his soul in to two (sort of). So in a way it's Heaven's fault that Goku is truly dangerous. Another theory is that when the Seiten Taisei is released, his emotions are based, at least at first, on whatever emotion Goku was feeling when he lost him limiter (Usually fear, immense grief, etc.). I would really suggest you read the manga. I know it's a little gory at first, but it gets better after a few volumes, I swear. Believe me was surprised when I first read it after only watching the anime before hand where the demons disintegrate. The manga offers a more complete story without all the filler. Oh, and there are more sweet and tender moments in the manga. Astral writer (talk) 19:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I;ll start reading the manga since I'm a true fan xDD well who cares about the gory. I wanna see the sweet and tender moments :))) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC)) More Youkais Add Zakuro, Banri and the others. To be honest, I don't wanna ruin the table. I might just make a mess. XD I just noticed that it needs more update (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 01:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Um... If you notice, I'm stuck on a certain episode... I'm going through the stuff step by step as I re-watch every episode/reread the manga... Oh, by the way, I wanted to write the Gensoumaden Saiyuki episode summary things. I've watched them all a million times over and I have most of each episode memorized by title... and I own the anime... So if you would be so kind... Could I do it? *Big puppy dog eyes* Astral writer (talk) 04:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course! XD Gensoumaden is yours and you deserve it. As of now, I'll just go finish Saiyuki Reload Gunlock ;) xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Header 5 Hi, I used header 5 to locate the characters easily.. tell me if it's not a good idea and we could roll it back :v (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC))